French Kissing Life
by Sassy08
Summary: Songfic Elizabeth's thoughts on sailing with Jack. No specific time period. Severe Sparrabeth hintings.


Title: French Kissing Life

Summary:- Songfic Elizabeth's thoughts on sailing with Jack. No specific time period. Severe Sparrabeth hintings.

Disclaimer- Pirates of the Carribbean is not mine. (although I wished I owned Jack... or he owned me, I'm not pickey :) Oh and the song is not mine either!

A/N: This is my first POTC fic so go easy. It was a little harder than I thought it would be and I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but it's okay for now I guess.

_Don't really know what day it is  
Been rocking nine days in a row  
All I know is it's hurricane season  
And any minute she's gonna blow_

As I stand out on deck by the railing, I just look out at the sea. As I stand out on deck by the railing, I just look out at the sea. I've been busy the past few days on the Pearl. Jack has been teaching me a few tricks about the ship and a few more "fighting" moves.

We've been out at sea for nine days straight now. I can't even remember what day it is. I'm not even sure on the month anymore. Whenever I'm with Jack and on his ship, I forget things like that. All that matters is the ship, crew, compass, whatever it is Jack's after, and the weather.

Speaking of which, it's going to get rough soon. Its hurricane season and we're about to get hit, or at least Jack says. Surprisingly, he knows the weather pretty well.

Although you didn't need to know weather to know there was a storm coming. I stare up at the grey sky hearing a threatening growl from it. I just smile faintly.

_I need a shave and I need some rest  
__I know some people are worried about me  
__But I'm french kissin' life square in the mouth  
__Sailin' out on the sea_

I sigh as I lean foward on the railing. Sailing with Jack really takes it out of you. I know I should be down in my cabin sleeping but I just can't seem to stay down there long. I've learned to feed off the excitement that goes on up here.

God what I wouldn't give for a shower though. My legs are stubbly and I smell like a pirate. (Not as bad as Jack or Gibbs mind you) It's so strange. I want that shower but I don't want to leave this life. I can't have it both ways I guess. I wouldn't give this life for anything. So I suppose I'll live without that shower for now.

I continue to stare straight out and think about the people back at Port Royale. My father is no doubt worried sick about me. I can understand why though. I mean I _am _sailing with the world's most fearsome pirate. I don't think he trusts Jack like I do though.

I sigh again realizing that I don't care as much as I used to when I went out on the Pearl. I love the life at sea and soon I may not even return to Port Royale. I'll just live out here with Jack. I'm sure he'd agree to let me stay with him, challenging life.

_Went through customs and immigration  
Still this feels like home  
I'm floating 'round through Gorda Sound  
With a cooler and a bong  
_

I turn to look at the crew. Some of them working, other drinking rum. Rum. A gift and a curse. Loading that damn devil's drink is one of the few things I dread most. You never realize how much of it they drink until you load the bottles onto the ship yourself.

Although, it is a pain to load basically anything. I don't have to load too much as Jack won't let me near almost anything important. I'm surprised he let me load the rum once or twice!

Of course by now, we've nearly run out of anything that would be worth having. Still have some rum, but we're running low on that and food. I suppose Jack will stop at some port, maybe Tortuga, to commandeer a few needed supplies.

Still, I feel at home here, even without proper supplies. I love sailing from place to place around the world. I don't really understand it myself. I mean I was brought up right, yet I'm still here helping pirates.

_Maybe I coulda been a pirate  
__Maybe in my next life that's what'll I'll be  
__French kissin' life square in the mouth  
__Sailin' out on the sea_

I look up to see Jack steering the ship toward whatever that damn compass is pointing to now. I catch myself smiling slightly as he notices me and makes a curt wave motion with his hand.

I erase the smile from my face and turn back to look at the open water. I'm also trying to hide a faint blush that had crept its way onto my cheeks. I ignore it and start to think again. I'm traveling with pirates but despite what they say, I'm not one myself. I refuse to go that far. Maybe in a next life or something but not this one, not yet.

I just like sailing with them is all. I suppose I like some of the danger but I mostly find it unnecessary. But for a pirate I suppose it's the unnecessary danger they need to make them pirates. I've noticed that life is just fun out here with the danger. It's interesting. I'm living.

_Tonight I don't need to feel famous  
__Out here all I feel is free  
__French kissin' life square in the mouth  
__Sailin' out on the sea_

Tonight I don't need to feel like a Governor's daughter, hell I don't want to. I don't need to feel like a sailor or know I'm sailing with some infamous pirate. None of that matters. I just want to feel free.

"That's what the Black Pearl is you know, freedom." Jack says from behind me as if reading my thoughts. "Didn't I tell you that, luv?"

"Yes," I sigh once more as I feel him come up beside me. "I suppose you did." I smile lightly. Jack did have his wiser moments. "And you were right."

"Satisfy your curiosity yet?" He asked glancing at me.

"Have you?" I turned fully toward him. He just smiled that cunning smile of his and turned just slightly towards me. "Yes I have." I answer defeated.

"Not the curiosity I'm thinking of luv." He paused. "Unless you've been doing things to me in my sleep." He eyed me suspiciously. My jaw dropped and I couldn't think of anything to say. But I wanted to slap him just like those women in Tortuga at that moment. "I don't mind Lizzy, just think it'd be better if I was awake." He brushed a rough hand across my cheek and let it rest on my shoulder.

"Jack." I whisper softly meant to turn him away. But he just leaned forward, tempting me. A good man? Ha!

_Maybe I coulda been a pirate  
__Maybe in my next life that's what'll I'll be  
__French kissin' life square in the mouth  
__Sailin' out on the sea_

He turns his head and moves foward to whisper "Pirate" in my ear before he leaves. I shake my head and turn back to the open sea once again.

I can't help but feel another smile creep onto my face. Maybe I am a pirate or close to it. Perhaps that is what I want to be but I refuse to say it out loud.

So for now I'll stay here on the Pearl, where I'm free and happy. French kissin' life, sailin' on the sea with those wobbly-legged, rum soaked, pirates.


End file.
